Mary Anne VS BSC
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne had a fight with Kristy after Mary Anne was being late. So now, they're not speaking. Plus, Kristy had the others turn their backs on Mary Anne. What a tough week she would have!
1. Mary Anne's Tough Day

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was at school. I was in the study hall trying to study for a test for tomorrow. Then, I looked at my watch and realized I was late meeting Kristy in the library for something. I got home angrily and went up to my room and slammed the door. So, I had to rush and by the time I get there, bell was about to ring.

"You're late," said Kristy who was getting pretty mad at me.

"I'm sorry about that. I had to study for a math test for tomorrow," I said.

"Thanks for telling me now," said Kristy.

"I just had gotten assigned to do that. How can I tell you if I don't see you until now? None of our friends are in my math class, so I couldn't have them to tell you," I said. "I lost track of time."

That was when she flipped out me in the school library!

"Get out, Kristy," said the librarian. "We don't tolerate yelling in here."

"No way," said Kristy.

"Now," said the librarian who was getting to be firm.

That was when she left. That was embarrassing. I'm glad she got kicked out. Then, she almost started a fight by blaming that on me. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Luckily, I learned she had a detention for a whole week.

Worse of all, when she told most of my friends, Stacey McGill and Claudia Kishi about it, she had them turned their backs on me. Even my own stepsister, Dawn Schafer, ignored me. Oh, my other best friend, Kaylee Willis, who is my neighbor, also got mad at me. Why? Kristy had her turn her back on me! Worse of all, Kristy had my boyfriend, Logan Bruno, to dump me. The only friends refused to do so were Marci, Patti, and Kathi. They said Kristy should've forgive me instead of yelling at me. I agreed with them.

Luckily, Mallory Pike and Jessi Ramsey doesn't know about what happened. I bet they might refuse to turn their backs against me, too. Thank god both of my adopted siblings, Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa, refused to ignore me. My fourth best friend, Kayla, Kaylee's twin, wouldn't do that to me. She died of cancer back in April. I wish she was alive to help me out. I miss her very much.

I'm Mary Anne Spier and I'm a 15-year-old Stoneybrook, Connecticut residence. I'm very sensitive and get hurt very easily. I could not believe all of my friends got mad at me. It's not my fault I had to study. How am I supposed to let Kristy know ahead of time since I barely see her until History, Gym, and lunch? And, I had just got assigned to study for math like I told her. I got math after lunch this time. It was a few classes before lunch while I was at Stoneybrook Middle School where Mallory and Jessi are for seventh grade. I'm a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School.

I was in my room doing my homework trying to hold my tears back. But after that, I threw myself on my bed and started sobbing. That's how sensitive I am.

"Quiet in there. I'm trying to do homework," Dawn's voice was heard.

I didn't care what she said. I was still weeping. When she tried to walk by, I got up to lock the door on her before she could barge in. If Dad was home, he'd help me out, but he's working until four today. And, my stepmom, Sharon, is at her parents' house while they're in Florida for a whole month. Granny and Pop-Pop left this morning. Dad and Sharon would always help me when I have issues with my friends. They would help me to resolve those problems.

Dawn might stay with her mother later on. I waited until she left before I unlocked my door. I probably heard Dad's car pulled in the driveway because I came out. My eyes were puffy from crying. I was in the living room near the window when he came in.

"Hi, hon," said Dad.

I looked and said, "Oh, hi."

"Is everything okay? You look upset about something," said Dad as he came to join me.

"I had a tough day at school, that's all," I said as I told him everything while my voice was breaking. "Even though I apologized to her for being late because I lost track of time, I got blamed for everything. I don't see her often until History, Gym, and lunch, so how does she expect me to tell her ahead since I got math right after school? Even Dawn and Kaylee are mad at me. Worst of all, Logan won't talk to me and dumped me. I'm not the one who got her thrown out. Flipping out in the library is totally unacceptable."

"I agree with you," said Dad.

"I'm glad to be home after a bad day. I'm glad Carlos, Meredith, Marci, Kathi, and Patti refused to ignore me," I said.

"I bet," said Dad.

"Jessi and Mallory doesn't know it since they're not with us. I bet they would refuse to be forced to ignore me," I said.

"It'll be okay now," said Dad comforting me.

"I don't know what to do now. Marci said Kristy should've forgive me instead of doing that," I said. "I agreed with her."

"So do I," said Dad.

"If Kayla was alive, she would not go for this," I said.

"I know," agreed my father.

Later, I didn't bother going to the meeting. Especially since after what Kristy did to me.

"If Kristy asked me where I was, tell her I'm out with Marci," I said. "There is no way I'd face her or the others at the meeting in case I get left out."

"I don't blame you," said Dad.

After the meeting, when Kristy came, he did got mad at her for what she did to me instead of forgiving me. She didn't like it one bit. And, he did tell her I was out with Marci. That was where I really was for real.

He told me this when I got home an hour later. I was glad he covered for me. I was in my room for awhile trying to forget about today by studying for my math test again. Somehow, it worked.


	2. The Hurricane Announcement

At midnight, I decided to join Dad who was already in bed.

"Dad," I said.

"What's up, sweetheart?" asked Dad.

"I just figured I'd join you in here," I answered as I got into bed with him.

"Okay," said Dad. "I was hoping for that since I was getting lonely."

I laughed and said, "You're not lonely."

Dad can be a goofball, but at least he did that to make me feel better. A few hours later, I was still asleep while the dream started.

_I was on whale watching with Kayla and Dad. Kaylee joined us, too._

_"I'm getting tired, so do you mind if I go lie down for awhile?" asked Kayla._

_"Sure," I replied as she left to go lie down._

_Then, 20 minutes later, we stopped at the site where we would see the whales. I saw them._

_"Wow," I said._

_"Go get Kayla so she can see them," said Kaylee._

_I went to go find her._

_"Kayla," I said._

_I couldn't find her at all. Where would she go to lie down? I saw a woman._

_"Excuse me, do you see my friend around here? Her name is Kayla Willis," I said. "She said she would go lie down."_

_"Yes. She went into that snack area," said the woman._

_"Thanks," I said as I went in there. _

_I did found her and went to her._

_"Kayla, come see the...," I said when I stopped myself noticing Kayla's lips were blue and when I checked her, she wasn't breathing. "Oh, no."_

_I took off to get Dad to tell him and when I brought him, he noticed I was right._

_"You can stay here with her so I can go get help," said Dad as he left. _

_He did. Good thing they already stopped the boat before that. The helicopter came within ten minutes later. I could not get away from Kayla. Even when I was told she was pronounced dead. I was crying my eyes out. Dad was trying to get me to comfort me, but I just couldn't get off of her. Kaylee was in there at the time and she was shocked. That was when the dream ended._

I must have been tossing and turning in bed while moaning in my sleep because Dad turned over noticing that.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he sat up in bed. "Mary Anne, honey."

I was still tossing and turning.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as I woke up. "Are you okay now? You were tossing and turning."

"I must have been dreaming. We were going whale watching when Kayla got tired and went to go lie down. And, when I went to her to get her so she can see the whales, I stopped myself noticed her lips were blue. When a helicopter came, I was told she was dead," I said.

"Oh, it'll be alright," said Dad.

The next day, I was nervous about going to school in case most of my friends might not let me to sit with them at lunch, but I decided not to worry about that since the rest of my friends would be with me anyway. That's all I care about to be honest with you.

At school, I was in English doing some classwork when an announcement came telling us there would be a hurricane for a week starting Friday morning, so all of the schools would be cancelled.

At lunch, I was sitting all by myself because no one wanted me to join. That's not right.

When Marci was about to join me, Kristy told her not to.

"You can't tell me what to do. If I want to sit with my friend, it's my business, you can't make anyone to ignore her for nothing," said Marci. "That's your fault for start a war that rather than forgiving Mary Anne."

She gave Kristy an attitude and sat with me. Kathi, Patti, Carlos, and Meredith came to join us, too.

"Do not sit with her," said Kristy.

"It's a free country if we want to do so," said Kathi.

"Yeah, there is no way I'd do that to my own sister," said Meredith.

"I agree," said Carlos.

I was glad I had 'true' friends, not so-called friends. After lunch, I managed to do the math test instead of being hurt for what my best friend did. She never did that to me. She always forgive me about stuff. So, why she didn't this time? Good question.

After school, I don't know if I was daydreaming in a class because a teacher asked me to see if I was okay.

"Do you want to have a talk?" asked my English teacher. "I noticed you weren't yourself today. I waited until after school to ask you."

"I had a tough day yesteday," I replied telling her about it. "I'm glad I got real friends who would never ignore me instead of forgiving me."

"I know," said the teacher.

I'm glad she cares about me. At home, I was doing my homework. Dad was off today.

"How did it go today?" asked Dad.

"My true friends decided to be with me at lunch even though Kristy wouldn't let them. They didn't let her to boss them around," I said.

"That's good," said Dad.

"Yeah, I know. Oh, did you hear we're having a hurricane?" I asked.

"I did," replied Dad.

"They announced it at school. The hurricane begins on Friday and all of the schools would be closed all week," I said.

"My office would be closed, too. Randy called me earlier to tell me ahead of time. He said he would remind the day before," said Dad.

"I'm glad that Sharon would be safe at Granny and Pop-Pop's during the hurricane," I said.

"I agree. Dawn would be safe there, too," said Dad.

"That's true," I agreed.


	3. The Vertigo

Later that night, I came into Dad's room.

"Coming to join me again?" asked Dad.

"Yes," I replied as I got into bed with him.

"Oh, goody," said Dad as I laughed.

A few hours later, I had a hard time to breathe. Uh-oh. I had forgotten the tube in my room.

"Dad," I said tapping him on his shoulder.

As soon as he woke up, he noticed something was wrong right away and said, "Are you okay, honey?"

"I can't breathe. I forgot to bring my tube in here from my room," I replied.

"I can go get it for you," said Dad as he got up in a hurry and came back in with it as he put it on me.

I felt better after that. I had pneumonia, which caused me to have breathing issues. Thank god the tube didn't crack this time. It does that often. That can be a pill.

"Are you going to be alright now?" asked Dad.

"Yes, thankfully," I replied. "I'm glad the tube didn't crack this time."

"I bet," agreed Dad.

"I can't believe I didn't bring it in with me. I didn't even expect that to happen," I said.

"That's okay," said Dad.

The next day, at six, I was getting sick to my stomach. Now what? Because of that, I was feeling nauseous. Somehow, I ignored that while I was still asleep. However, that did not work because I almost started throwing up in bed when I covered my mouth in time and got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom- that was in Dad's room- and started vomiting.

Dad turned over noticing I wasn't in bed when he noticed I was throwing up and he came in to keep me company.

"It's okay, I'm here," said Dad stroking my hair.

After that, I started to feel dizzy.

"I almost ignored that feeling hoping that would work, but I guess not," I said.

An hour later, I was feeling nauseous again.

"Not again," I groaned as I got up and rushed into the bathroom as I started puking again. "Dad."

That was when he came in right away.

"It'll be alright, honey," said Dad.

After that, that dizziness was still at it.

"I got a feeling that might be the stress that you had," said Dad.

"Probably," I agreed.

"I'll let you stay home from school today so you can rest," said Dad.

"That would be a good idea," I said.

But I didn't think it was from the stress because I kept throwing up all day ever since Dad left for work. That afternoon, when I tried to get up while feeling nauseous, I almost lost my balance and sat on the bed. Thankfully, Dad had left the bucket with me just in case it happens. I grabbed that in time and started vomiting in that. After that, I tried to get up to wash it out, but I nearly lost my balance again. I had to hold onto the bed rail and stuff to head off to the bathroom and managed to wash it out.

I also managed to go back to the bed. As you can see, holding onto stuff really helps me to keep my balance. That night, I was sleeping when Dad came home from work and came into the bedroom to put his work stuff away. Ten minutes later, I was coughing. I was having that nausea feeling again at the same time.

That was when I got up right away and rushed into the bathroom and started throwing up. Dad probably heard me because he came in to be with me.

"It's okay, I'm here," said Dad comforting me.

After that, I was feeling dizzy even more.

"Every time I try to get up, I almost lost my balance, so when I used the bucket, I had to hold onto things to go wash it out. I find that helps me out," I said.

"True," said Dad.

"That would be hard to do when you need to get up in a hurry," I said.

An hour later, when I tried to get up while feeling nauseous, I nearly lost my balance. Dad probably noticed because he caught me right away.

"I gotcha now," said Dad.

"I just hate feeling like this," I said.

Uh-oh. I was able to grab the bucket real fast and started to throw up in that while Dad stayed with me.

"It'll be alright," said Dad.

After that, Dad washed it out and gave it to me.

"Glad you left the bucket in here with me in case I needed it," I said.

"I know," agreed Dad.

I was like that until ten. I was glad that ended. Unfortunely, I was _still_ feeling dizzy. That is driving me crazy! I want that to go away! When I did got up thinking I can walk straight, I lost my balance and ended up falling. Dad came in to me right away.

"It's okay, I'm here," said Dad helping me up.

"Boy, I thought I can try to walk straight, but that didn't work," I said.

The next day, I was still dizzy, so I was kept home from school again in case I lose my balance. Later, Dad took me to the doctor's office to see what was wrong that I was still dizzy.

"I even lost my balance," I said.

"It's vertigo," said the doctor. "That's why you lost your balance while feeling dizzy. Just get some bed rest and try to keep your balance that way. Just an eye on that in case it happens at home, Mr. Spier. Just keep her home from school until the vertigo goes away."

"Okay," said Dad.

At home, I was in my room since that bug is gone. Dad figured to stay home from work to keep an eye on the balance part. Randy agreed on that he should. That vertigo went away, but I stayed in bed because I don't dare to try to get up in case I lose my balance.


	4. Mary Anne's Bad Day

The next day, I was better enough for school. Thank goodness I can walk straight. I'm surprised it didn't take long for the vertigo to go away. However, the doctor made sure of that first, so I had to be tardy that day to see him. Thank god I can go back to school. I did make up work that I missed from those two days. I'm glad that was all set.

Kristy spread a rumor that I ruin her life, but I ignore it because rumors are lies. Cokie apparently agreed because she blamed me for it. I just laughed it off and walked away to ignore that. I would've told her don't ever believe any rumors, but knowing her, she'd deny it.

I even blamed Kristy for spreading rumors.

"Honestly, you're starting to be very immature. You know friends forgive each other, not starting a war. How would you like it if I did that to you?" I asked.

Then, I walked away before she tries to flip out on me. She should know when I'm correct. I don't get why she acts immature sometimes. I'd help, but she'd be snappy. I want to see her happy. And, I don't get why she had the others turned back on me. That has nothing to do with them.

After school, I decided to see Kaylee to talk to her. She was absent. Her mom answered and I was told she had a cold.

"Okay. I'll see her when she's better," I said. "Do you think I can text her? I just needed to talk to her."

"That's fine," said Mrs. Willis. "She's asleep right now, so you might have to wait until later on."

"Alright," I said. "I won't bother then in case she's still resting."

At home, I was debating to text Kaylee. But would she answer or ingore my text? Plus, if she's still sleeping later on, I won't bother. I'll just wait until she's back at school.

"Were you able to text Kaylee?" asked Dad.

"I decided not to bother. She might be still sleeping," I replied.

"Okay," said Dad.

"I might go visit Kayla's grave tomorrow after school. I'll just take the train," I said.

"That's fine, honey," said Dad.

"I wish she's still alive. She always know what to do and we never had disagreements ever. Kaylee was never like that either," I said. "And, if something happens, we agreed to talk it out. Kaylee probably forgot about the agreement."

"That's true," said Dad. "She probably did."

The next day, at school, Kaylee was still out with her cold.

"Did she fake it to be away from you?" asked Marci. "Some people said it."

"I don't think so. Mrs. Willis told me she was asleep when I was going to her house to talk to her," I said. "I didn't want to text her in case she was still resting. I'm just going to New York City later to visit Kayla's grave after school."

"That's good," said Marci.

"I know," I said.

After school, I caught a train for New York City. The station is near the mansion, so I took a bus to get there. An hour later, I was in New York City and took a cab to the cementry and I went in there after I paid the driver as I went to Kayla's grave.

"I wish you were here to help me out. Kristy had Kaylee to turn her back on me just because I was late, which is not fair. You would resolve any issues with me. I miss you a lot. I know you wouldn't ignore me at all. You wouldn't let Kristy boss you around like she did to my true friends including both of my adopted siblings. I'm glad they refused to do so," I said. "I wonder what happened to that agreement Kaylee and I did along with you that we'd talk it out if we ever had disagreements. This is our first one."

I stayed there for almost thirty minutes. Then, I went back to the train station. The train wouldn't arrive for another thirty minutes or so. I didn't wait for long before the train arrived. An hour later, I was back in Stoneybrook. I took a cab for home. I paid and went in the house.

"You went to see my sister's grave?" asked Kaylee who was on her pouch.

"So?" I asked. "Since when you're mad about it?"

I went inside. She sounded better, too. Later, I had the guts to go over so I can try to talk to Kaylee. But she did not want to see me. She almost shut the door when I stopped it.

"We need to talk," I said. "I did nothing wrong to you to deserve it. Kristy had no right to force you to ignore me. And, what happened to the agreement we had that we'd talk it out in case of any agruments? I think you forgot about it. Kayla would still stick to the promise. She wouldn't go for it at all."

"I don't care...," started Kaylee.

"Well, I do," I cut her off. "At least I got true friends who refused to stay away from me because of Kristy."

That was when she slammed the door on me. That was rude. If her mom saw that, she'd be punished in a heartbeat. I went back home and went up to my room. Dad probably something was wrong because he came up to see me.

"How did it go with Kaylee, honey?" asked Dad.

"Awful," I replied as I told him about it. "Then, she slammed the door on me."

"That was rude of her to do that," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed. "Good thing her mom didn't see that otherwise she would be grounded for doing that."

"I agree with you," said Dad.


End file.
